Encontros conturbados
by Lininha
Summary: [DG] [universo alternativo]Já que nem tudo que termina bem, necessariamente começa da mesma forma, certo? repostandoooo os capítulos


NA: oie... hehe minha primeira tentativa (bem sucedida, eu espero) de fic,

disclaimer: nadinha aqui me pertence, tudo da J.K. e blá blá blá...

* * *

1º capítulo

-Eu juro que eu mato o Rony! Eu juro! gritava uma ruiva vermelha de raiva dirigindo por ruas desertas em plena madrugada.

-Calma Ginevra priminha querida! disse Thomas rindo da expressão que a garota fez ao ouvir a simples menção de seu nome.

-É só Gina! Pura e simplesmente Gina! Honestamente eu não sei por que você está tão calmo assim. Se a senhora Molly Weasley acordar e perceber que o Rony não está em casa, e que nós dois também saímos, a coisa vai ficar preta e pra você também!

- Dá pra você relaxar por alguns segundos! Além do mais, coitado do Rony. Ele e a Hermione brigaram feio dessa vez. Nada mais justo que ele saia pra se distrair!

-Claro, claro. Ele sai escondido, bebe todas, e quem tem que buscar ele bêbado na festa sou eu! falava uma Gina exasperada dirigindo feito uma doida.

-Ei! Eu também tô nessa não tô? E dá pra dirigir uma pouco mais devagar? Aquela pizza esta querendo voltar!

-Para de gracinha que a gente ta quase chegando.

-Graças a deus! disse o garoto provocando Gina.

-Foi essa a boate que o Blaise falou no telefone né? Mas como é que nós vamos encontrar eles no meio dessa multidão?

-Faz o seguinte, cada um procura sozinho, quem encontrar primeiro, dá um toque no celular do outro, certo?

-Se não tem jeito melhor...

* * *

A boate estava cheia e festa rolava solta. Música alta, pista de dança cheia, e no meio disso tudo estava Gina, nada contente com a situação procurando sem muito sucesso seu "estimado" irmão. "Onde será que ele se meteu?" pensava a garota furiosa enquanto fugia pela vigésima vez aquela noite da cantada de algum bêbado. "E ainda por cima tenho que agüenta esse tipo de coisa!". Quando Gina já não agüentava mais procurar e já pensava na possibilidade de desistir, sentiu de repente um par de mãos em sua cintura lhe empurrando contra uma parede.

- Perdida Weasley? perguntou uma voz masculina cujo dono Gina não pode reconhecer devida a falta de luz, mas que ela achou estranhamente familiar.

- Como é que você sabe meu sobrenome? Dá pra faze o favor de me soltar? disse a garota nervosa empurrando sem muito sucesso.

- Te soltar? Por quê? Eu pensei que a gente podia se divertir um pouco... disse o rapaz se aproximando perigosamente.

Assim que ela ouviu aquela voz arrastada imediatamente soube quem era. "O insuportável, o mimado, o idiota do ...

-Malfoy? exclamou a garota incrédula - Me solta agora ou eu... Ou eu...

-Ou você o que? disse com um sorriso de deboche no rosto.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Talvez a gente possa se divertir um pouco... disse Gina no ouvido do rapaz.

-É mesmo? Eu sabia que nós iríamos chegar a um acordo! disse, pronto para iniciar um beijo.

-Claro! disse Gina com um sorriso, dando um chute em uma parte digamos, "sensível" do rapaz, fazendo com que este a soltasse imediatamente. –Vai achar alguma líder de torcida Malfoy! Disse ela saindo e deixando Malfoy se contorcendo de dor.

Após o incidente, Gina sentiu seu telefone vibrar em seu bolso e para sua felicidade era seu primo.

-Alô? Thomas? Fala mais alto, não estou te ouvindo! Achou ele? O quê? Tá bom, tô indo ai!

Assim que desligou, a garota saiu correndo subindo uma escada indo para a parte superior da boate. Lá chegando, foi ao encontro de seu primo.

-Onde eles estão Thomas?

- O Blaise foi embora agora pouco, a namorada dele levou ele pra casa, o Rony está ali naquela mesa. disse o garoto apontando para uma mesa próxima. –Vamos Rony, chega de bebida, vem! falou tentando fazer com que o primo levantasse.

- Só maisss um copinho poxa! E eu não vô pra cassa! A festa nem bem começou ainda! dizia o ruivo sem forças nem para levantar a cabeça.

-Thomas, coloca o braço dele ao redor do teu pescoço, disse Gina. –Vamos Rony! Confia em mim, amanhã você vai me agradecer!

E assim foram até o carro. Rony completamente bêbado mal parando em pé, apoiado em Thomas.

-Agora dexaa que eu dirigijo, estou em perfeitas condições de fazer isso!

-Sim, sim! E eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra né Rony? Banco de trás, vamos! respondeu Gina rindo fechando a porta de trás e entrando no carro.

-Primeira parte do plano foi um sucesso comandante! disse Thomas divertido.

-Eu me preocuparia mais com a segunda parte: entrar em casa sem que a temida Sra. Weasley perceba! disse a garota sorrindo mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

-Onde é que tá a Hermione hein? Eu tenho que falar com ela! Não ssei por que ela fico tão nervosa! Aquela menina só tava tentando ser simpática! Mulheres! Quem entende né Thomas! Ei Gina! Aumenta o volume do rádio! Essa música é boa: Everybody huuuurts! Everybody cryssss cantava, ou melhor, gritava o garoto em plenos pulmões com uma voz no mínimo esganiçada.

-Era só o que me faltava! Fica quieto Rony! gritava Gina.

-Eu amo ela! Será que ela não percebe? Eu vou falar com ela... Assim que tudo parar de girar, eu vou... Iiiih... Eu to meio enjoado, eu acho que eu vo...

-O-oh... exclamou Thomas enquanto olhava pra trás com um expressão de nojo.

-O-oh o que Thomas? Não me diga que ele...

-Pois digo sim minha estimada prima - informou o garoto para o desespero de Gina.

-Em uma escala de um a dez, a gravidade da situação seria?

-Sendo dez pior? Acho que você deveria encostar o carro...

-Merda! "Aquela definitivamente não estava sendo a sua noite..."

* * *

Logo depois de alguns minutos torturantes os três chegaram em casa. Com cuidado para não fazer barulho e acordar Molly, Thomas conseguiu tirar Rony de dentro carro, enquanto Gina corria tentando encontrar pano, água, qualquer coisa que ajudasse a limpar a sujeira.

-Gina! Me ajuda aqui! Vai na frente pra abrir a porta! pediu Thomas quase caindo com o peso do ruivo que agora resmungava palavras sem sentido.

-Faz ele ficar quieto! Ela vai acordar!

E assim subiram as escadas e chegaram até o quarto.

-Daqui pra frente é contigo! Coloca ele no chuveiro e eu vou tentar limpar as coisas lá no carro.

-Tá certo!

E foi dessa forma que terminou a noite de Ginevra Weasley, que após terminar de limpar tudo, foi finalmente dormir exausta.

* * *

Continua quem sabe...

N/A: E então... Eu já tinha postado alguns capítulos dessa fic há algum tempo... Acabei parando por vários motivos e agora relendo, depois de ajeitar alguns pontos "críticos", decidi dar mais uma chance! Hehe Um pouco de tudo... teimosia, tédio... Enfim, sugestões pra história são bem-vindas! Por ser a primeira fic que eu escrevi (nem terminei na verdade) às vezes as idéias acabam "faltando"... O cargo de "co-autora" está aberto, digamos assim! Heueheueu Qualquer coisa, só adicionar no msn! D

É isso ai... Beijos, e até a próxima quem sabe!


End file.
